


Lovelocks: King

by Ribby



Series: Lovelocks [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Yet another for the "Scissors" challenge ontolkien_weekly, and part three of the "Lovelocks" series.
Relationships: Aragorn/Arwen, Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Lovelocks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221875





	Lovelocks: King

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the "Scissors" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and part three of the "Lovelocks" series.

A pine chest held Aragorn's most personal possessions.

A scrap of a shirt given to him by Ecthelion, a scrap of red heavy velvet torn from Boromir's cloak, the nap worn smooth. A braid of thick, glossy dark hair--a generous gift from a farmer girl. Boromir's bracers, worn with time but the leather still flexible.

Buried deep within was a small cedar box. Inside it were two locks of hair, one red-gold, one ebony, wrapped in tattered cloth. Another lock, greying ebony, wove around them, binding them together.

Of all things, this box and its contents was most precious.


End file.
